


The First And Last Time Ryu Was Nervous

by nuntius



Category: The Amazing Adventures of Ryu and Iuniore
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Butterflies, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Prom, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuntius/pseuds/nuntius
Summary: L is for "laughter" we had along the way.O is for "optimism" you gave me every day.V is for "value" of being my best friend.E is for "eternity," a love that has no end.- John P. Read
Relationships: Ryunosuke Hanamaki/Iuniore Argentum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	The First And Last Time Ryu Was Nervous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iuniore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuniore/gifts), [ryunosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryunosaur/gifts).



> I was introduced to the world of Ryuniore and I am never leaving, thank you. <3
> 
> The poem isn't happy generally but in this case yes.

The first time butterflies erupted inside her belly, was on the 25th of january, when everyone came to school usually with the only purpose of asking people to prom. Ryu wasn't any different.

She had worn her favourite turtleneck, black satin with a beautiful long black skirt that stopped right above her ankles. The skirt was padded just a little, so it seemed as if there were more layers to it. Her favourite part of the skirt, was the sheer embroidered fabric that had small diamonds as stars and a few bigger stars embroidered as well as moons. The skirt was black and the fabric was purple, making her look like she was a part of the galaxy.

Her hands were sweating on the way to school, she took a bus today, the air wasn't too cold but her nose was still pink when she walked through the school door. She was early, way early, and left her bag in the locker, then slipped back outside to go to a flower shop that had special arrangements for this day, and was just across the street.

Ryu bought a simple [arrangement](https://www.google.com/search?q=bouquet+arrangements+of+pansies+and+lily+of+the+valley&client=ms-android-huawei&prmd=ivsn&sxsrf=ALeKk01881MQyYeWqeU3-JW6LOy_5pYKUw:1594840244529&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiIkv7x-s_qAhXD_CoKHTaoAlcQ_AUoAXoECAsQAQ&biw=360&bih=560&dpr=3#imgrc=QX5dvfDInrNzuM) of pansies and lily of the valley, which she hoped Iun would like.

She arrived back to the school with ten minutes to spare, ten minutes before Iun came to school, and that's when the nervousness began.

The flowers were put into her locker, wet tissues around the stems so they didn't wilt while waiting for Iun and her palms began to sweat. She breathed through her nose and counted to ten, though the butterflies wouldn't leave, at least she felt less nauseated.

She could hear Iun before she even saw them, light laughter bouncing off the walls warming her insides. She smiled as she saw the first lock of curly blonde hair, and that cute blush that Iun always insisted on wearing. It suited them well, and multiple times, has Ryu wondered if that's what Iun would look like flushed from genuine happiness and excitement. She could never tell, the blush covering up their natural blush.

The only time Ryu saw Iun flush naturally was after a particularly adrenaline filled PE class, where they played volleyball and Iun got competitive.

Today, Iun wore a pretty yellow-mustard coloured sweater that fell right above their knees, making them seem smaller than they really were. They wore black jeans with the sun motif at the bottom.

As soon as they stepped inside completely they turned, eyes searching for Ryu and when they found her, Iun's face lit up like the sun and they sprinted over to where Ryu was standing, unknowingly smiling wider than usual.

"Ryu! I missed you!"

Ryu chuckled and pat their soft and very fluffy curls: "It's been less than 24 hours, sunshine,you couldn't have missed me yet."

Iun pouted and looked into Ryu's eyes: "I. Missed. You." Each word was accompanied by a finger from Iun as they gently pushed at Ryu.

Ryu chuckled again and hugged Iun, the latter would be pouty all day without a morning hug, then stood back up straight.

"So, I have something very important to ask you."

Iun nodded, their face putting on a serious set of lips and focused eyes. They pulled up too, with arms hanging next to their body, just waiting to hug Ryu if needed, or do anything Ryu needed. One of the backpack's straps that was loosened completely, kept falling down their shoulder but they stopped fixing it after the second time.

Ryu breathed in, _you got this._

She turned around and unlocked her locker, taking out the bouquet carefully. 

"Will you," she turned around, "make me the happiest girl in the world and accompany me to prom?"

Ryu had never seen a more beautiful view than she did this very moment. Iun with their shining eyes and natural blush that made the already blushed up areas look even darker. Their cheeks could be compared to the brightest red rose ever existing, and yet the colour could never capture the real beauty.

The arms that hung limply, but readily before, were now crossed as Iun's hands covered their mouth.

"Yes," they whispered as they nodded and smiled from ear to ear, though to Ryu only corners of the mouth were seen.

There was moment where they were still before Iun grabbed the bouquet and flung themselves into Ryu's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Yes!" they almost screamed off Ryu's ear, but she couldn't care less, she'd never heard anything better.

The last time Ryu was nervous, was years later, 5 to be exact, when on a trip to Austria, she got down on one knee and asked the love of her life to marry her.

  
  


"I have an important question to ask you," said Ryu randomly as Iun swung their interlocked arms between them. 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Will you," she got down on one knee, "make me the happiest girl in the world and spend the rest of our lives with me?"

Their hair moved with the wind as they hugged Ryu and once again almost screamed Ryu's ear off. It was all worth it though. 

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers do have meanings, yes:
> 
> Lily of the valley- return of happiness  
> Pansy- love
> 
> Also hope you noticed my ryu-moon and iun-sun thingy.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
